Fatal Familial Insomnia
by ikuzonos
Summary: Apollo and Trucy find out they're related when they're both diagnosed with the same rare- and possibly fatal- genetic disease. Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. (Minor Phoenix/Edgeworth, Major Character Death, written in 2015)


_Fatal familial insomnia (FFI) is a very rare autosomal dominant inherited prion disease of the brain._

 _The disease has four stages, that take 7-18 months to run. Death occurs between 7-36 months after onset._

 _Stage One lasts about four months. The patient will have increasing insomnia, leading to panic attacks, paranoia, and phobias._

 _Stage Two continues for approximately five months. Hallucinations and panic attacks become visible._

 _Stage Three occurs for three months. Complete inability to sleep is followed by rapid loss of weight._

 _Stage Four reveals Dementia, during which the patient becomes unresponsive or mute over the course of six months. This is the final progression of the disease, after which death follows._

 _There is no known cure._

* * *

"I'm really worried about Trucy and Apollo. Trucy hasn't been sleeping right, and Apollo's up all night doing paperwork. It's not healthy for either of them. Yes, I know it's strange. They shouldn't both have it at the same time. It makes you wonder... No you're right. It's a coincidence. Sorry to bother you."

* * *

"Mr. Wright, I think someone's following me. Every time I go to court, there's this strange man, who seems to be watching me. He's got this blank stare, and he's always there! ...What do you mean, that's the bailiff?"

* * *

"No way am I using that prop-gun, Daddy! What if someone switches out the fake bullets for real ones? I can't let that happen! ...What do you mean, real bullets won't fit?"

* * *

"Y-You're afraid of touching the stove? Apollo, it's not going to hurt you unless it's turned on. You can take the stone cold pot off the top."

* * *

"Since when are you afraid of the dark, Trucy? No, you've never been afraid of it before. In fact, you love the dark."

* * *

"They're both acting really strange. I want to take them to a doctor, but I don't know what's going on. It's not just the worsening insomnia. What if I'm wrong, and it's all a big misunderstanding? I know that wouldn't be too bad, I'm not stupid. I'm more afraid about what happens if I'm right."

* * *

"...I hate to tell you this, Mr. Wright."

"Please, I have to know. Are they okay?"

"No... it's Fatal Familial Insomnia. There's no mistake about it. You're lucky you caught it early on. It's only the first stage. Those poor kids. You've got to make the most of the time you have left."

"W-What?"

"There's... no known cure. I'm sorry, I- Mr. Wright? Are you okay?"

* * *

"You two are suffering from the same rare genetic disease. It is fatal, and there is no way to cure it. You're about three months in, so you have four to thirty-three months left. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there is no way around it. Be glad you have each other. Yes, it's a genetic disease. Typically passed through families. Why?"

* * *

"Apollo's my brother?"

"Trucy's my sister?"

"I'm sorry I never told you. You would have found out anyway, but... I never thought it would be like this."

* * *

"You were right. _I_ was right. I've never wanted to be more wrong in my life. They're both going to die. I can't do anything! There isn't a cure! I just... What am I going to do?"

* * *

"Are we really going to die, Apollo? I don't want to die. I'd like to sleep again... I know that means dying, Apollo. I'm not stupid! ...We're going to die, aren't we?"

* * *

"I wish I could fix this. It's my fault that we're both dying. Mr. Wright, isn't there a way to save her? Gene mutations, or genetic testing? I don't care if I die, but please save Trucy!"

* * *

"What am I going to do? They're both going to die. Can't you come back from Europe to say goodbye? I know you're busy, but Trucy's your daughter too. Honestly, you're as insufferable as ever! ...I'm sorry, that was rude. Please come back from Europe. They're dying."

* * *

 _Fatal Familial Insomnia is almost always caused by a mutation to the protein PrPC, but can also develop spontaneously in patients with a non-inherited mutation variant called sporadic fatal insomnia._

 _There is no known cure._

* * *

"I don't know what I'm doing. The doctors gave me some advice, but they're not going to get better. Sleeping pills usually worsen the condition. I don't know who I'm trying to fool, or what's going on. I know they're going to die. Please come see them one last time. Please..."

* * *

"How do I know you're really Klavier? No, you can't be... You're not Prosecutor Gavin! He's not German, he just pretends to be!"

* * *

"I swear, the notification light comes up on my phone, but there's nothing! Do you think my phone's broken, Daddy?"

* * *

"Ah! Mr. Wright, there's something crawling on me! See, it's right there, and it's huge! Mr. Wright?"

* * *

"D-D-Daddy! There's spiders crawling out of the walls again! Look at all of them! Can't you see them? Daddy?"

* * *

"Sometimes it's like nothing is wrong. But something always happens, and then it's back to the way it was. I can't look at them, without feeling like I'm being stabbed. Trucy and Apollo are going to die... I don't want that to happen. What do I do? Yes I want your opinion! I feel useless. Look, can you just come home and see us?"

* * *

"I don't know, just suddenly, the room was spinning. I got really afraid to enter the courtroom, and I started hyperventilating. Yes, I know I'm not supposed to take on cases. I wanted to watch one of Prosecutor Gavin's trials. No I wasn't sneaking out! ...Okay, I was."

* * *

"What if I can't do it? What if I can't get this trick right, and suddenly, the entire audience realizes how to do it? I'll be ruined. Daddy, why is the room spinning? Unngh..."

* * *

"It's getting worse, day by day. Soon, they won't be sleeping at all. I've been researching, and they don't have much time left. What am I supposed to do? I can't watch them die... if Trucy dies... I'll never be able to forgive myself. Come home... they want to see you one last time..."

* * *

 _The age of onset is variable, typically ranging from 18 to 60, with an average of 50. The disease can be detected prior to onset by genetic testing._

 _There is no known cure._

* * *

"It's getting worse. They don't sleep anymore at all. They can't sleep. I hate not being able to save them, but time is running out. They aren't going to make it much longer. Please come home..."

* * *

"I feel exhausted and worn all the time. I almost wish I was dead, Mr. Wright. It's too much..."

* * *

"Daddy... is it almost over? I feel weak... but like I'm floating..."

* * *

"Seriously, it's terrible. Can't you fly out for these kids, you prick? Thalassa came to see them, and she had to explain the whole, 'I'm your mother but I didn't know that when I met you and I'm sorry that you're both dying.' No, she doesn't have it. I think they got it from Magnifi. He was already dying of several other things. Please... Please come see them. Apollo looks ancient now, and Trucy's so frail..."

* * *

"I am eating, Mr. Wright. I swear... I think it has to do with the whole staying awake forever..."

* * *

"Am I dying Daddy? It feels like it... Daddy, I love you... In case I never say that again, I love you..."

* * *

"I can't do this. If Trucy dies, I can't forgive myself. I don't know why I'm saying 'if.' Trucy's going to die. When I wake up, I keep wondering if this will be my last day with her... If she's died during the night... What am I supposed to do? Please come home. If you won't do it for them... do it for me. Please..."

* * *

 _Death usually occurs between 7 and 36 months from onset._

 _There is no known cure._

* * *

"It's dementia. My grandmother had it, so I can see the signs. They hardly remember who I am, let alone each other. They're both dying, and it's my fault. I should have been able to save them. No, I can't let this go. Saviour complex or no, at least I'm there for the, unlike you! You're practically a machine! ...I'm sorry, that was rude. Please come home."

* * *

"Hey, you two. It's me. Phoenix Wright."

"I'm sorry, who?"

* * *

"Sometimes Trucy will smile at me. Apollo has no idea who I am anymore. They're getting unresponsive. I... It seems like it might be better to put them out of their misery sometimes. But I... I just can't."

* * *

"Excuse me, sir? I miss my Daddy... do you know where he is?"

"He'll... He'll be home soon, Trucy."

"Who are you?"

* * *

"When they speak, they're asking questions. Trucy wants her father, and Apollo's just confused. I can't do anything... I can't protect my own daughter. She doesn't remember who I am. Most of the time, her gaze is faded, and she doesn't seem to know me. I love her so much, but she has no idea what's going on. I'm... I'm wondering if it would be easier... No, I can't do it. Can you please come by, just to say goodbye?"

* * *

"Hey, Apollo? Can I help you at all? ...I guess that's a no."

* * *

"Apollo fell down today... and then he had trouble breathing. Trucy... Trucy wouldn't move. I called an ambulance, for him, and for Trucy. They're in the hospital now... and I don't think either of them will make it much longer. Please come back."

* * *

"Pull the... plug... Mr... Wright..."

* * *

"...Apollo's dead. Please come home."

* * *

"D-Daddy? Is that... you?"

"Trucy! Yes, it's me. Talk to me, baby girl."

"I... love... you. Stay?"

"Always."

* * *

"...Trucy's dead."

"I'm coming on the first flight out of Europe."

* * *

"Thank you for coming back... For helping me... What am I going to do? They're... I can't believe they're dead. I don't know what I'm going to do now. There's... there's nothing left for me."

"I'm sorry..."

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have waited. Damn this disease. Damn fate. Damn me. Damn _you_ , Edgeworth!"

"Wright, I-"

"No, don't apologize. This is all on me. I just... I don't want to wake up to a world where I can't hear Trucy's laugh. Where I can't see Apollo's smile. It's so dark, especially when she was my light. And now... she's... dead."

"I..."

"There's nothing left for me. Not without them."

* * *

 _There is no known cure._


End file.
